A Life That Stands for Each Other
by TwilightLover156
Summary: The Sequel of the once done: A Complicated Relationship. This takes place 100 years after Renesmee was born, after she and Jacob left. They're going back to wear all this drama began. Forks, WA. Bullies, Love, Drama. But still focusing on... Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(This a hundred years after Bella and Edward got married.)

Bella's POV- We're back at Forks the place where it _all_ began. And I mean everything, same school, same house. Renesmee and Jacob decided to take a path alone, we'd see each other once or twice a year. On her birthday and on Christmas.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" Alice asked,

"No, No, No, No!" I said,

"Just 1 hour of Bella the Barbie doll!"

"No! Not doing it!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you always say 1 hour, but I really take 5 hours!"

"You are impossible!"

"So are you!" I pointed out,

"Why won't you let me?!"

"Because, you would straighten up my hair, then find the most expensive blue _dress_ you have, put me in _heels_, then put make up on then end up curling my hair again! And that's only part of the things you do!" I said, then she looked at Rosalie,

"Would you-"

"No." Rosalie said then Alice looked back at me.

"Please, Bella!" she said,

"Just tell me who's going to win this conversation!" I said, then she took a moment,

"I do! Wonderful!" she said, and Emmett laughed,

"Alice, you know, I know someone different to style."

"Who?" she said then we looked at Emmett,

"Nope. No. No. No! Never!" Then Alice took a moment,

"I'll just dress everyone up, starting with… Bella!" Alice said,

"Figures…" I muttered under my breath, then she grabbed my arm and played dress-me-up and after that, I was finally able to get out wearing an old, dress the one I wore to prom and she set my hair like that too. I wore black boots to symbolize my broken leg, and even as I wore a cast and a blue flat shoe, but she didn't want me to wear two different shoes. And as for the white cardigan she gave me a black one and black leggings. I got out, and Edward wrapped his arm around me,

"You look stunning." He whispered in my ear, then he kissed the top of my head. I put my shield down, _thanks_ I thought, _the work of Alice, really. She wanted me to wear the same thing I wore the first prom we had together, but she tweaked some things._ I thought, then I put my shield up.

After Alice was done with everyone, we _finally_ went to school. We got to the accounting office to get our schedules, and what a change, it's a guy secretary, usually it's a girl and this time he had goo-goo eyes with Alice, Rosalie and I, and I could hear each of our husbands practically growling, I sighed having that, 1, I knew Edward would know better than kill the secretary, 2, Alice and Rosalie were helping Jasper and Emmett, and last of all 3, that left me with the fact I was getting our schedules.

So I got the schedule and squeezed Edward's hand ever so slightly, letting him know what he was doing, he didn't stop so I put my shield down, _Edward! Stop, right now, and control your brothers will you? Otherwise, you're going to leave him with suspicion!_ I thought, then he took control of himself and his brothers followed, _Thanks, _I thought with my shield down, then I put it up again and kissed his cheek. I gave them their schedules, I didn't change it. I wanted to but I thought it would be sort of… suspicious.

Anyways, I only had 1 class alone, Algebra, my first class, which I had every single day.

I went to my class, already knowing and memorizing the lessons. Thank god I didn't have to introduce myself. I sat at the back and, I heard someone in the front, gossiping with her best friend.

Alice's POV- I peaked into everyone's future, what intruded me most was Bella's! Someone making fun of her… clothes?! HOW DARE SHE MAKE FUN OF _MY _FASHION SENSE! I had this class with Edward then he read my mind and laughed, and ouch! Bella's going to be fine I think but Edward on the other hand, calling Bella not pretty… poor Bella, having to control her husband every single day. Well, I knew what that was like before. Controlling Jasper everyday 100 years ago keeping him from _killing_ my sister.

Gasp! What did the girl say? Oh that ticked Bella off but she kept her cool, and it should! Insulting the family, this has gone _way_ too far!

Bella's POV- What. Did. She. Say?! She just insulted my family, _MY _family. I took a breath. Telling myself, do _not_ kill Princess Pickle. That was a new nickname, I thought of another one, but that's just rude. It would be pretty suspicious if I killed someone in the class, of course, I wouldn't drink just snap her neck. Maybe I can accidently stab her in the hand with a pencil? I spent the whole hour thinking of ways to… possibly kill her at the end of the period, another plot came to mind, how about if I secretly stuff her back with bricks, rocks and concrete so she'd trip and hit her head and she'd… no I can't make her bleed to death. That's too dangerous, not for her… no, I don't care about her, but for us, we might cause a scene.

Then, next was recess. I got to where Alice and Edward were sitting, they were the first ones there. I took a seat.

"So what's up?" Alice asked,

"I was just at Algebra and this girl hated your fashion sense. And then insulted the family and then I spent the whole entire hour thinking up ways of how to murder her." I said, too quiet for humans to hear.

"That's it. That's all the insults that she said?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Nope. No, No, No! I know for a fact there was more!"

"You peaked in didn't you?!" I said whispering.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Pickle

Bella's POV- She looked into my future, in class, I took a breath.

"What other insults did I miss?" I asked calmly,

"She said you weren't pretty."

"So? I don't really care about things like that. But sorry she insulted your fashion sense. And what I'm really upset about I insulting-" I was saying then I was cut off because Little Miss Princess Pickle said something,

"I really think that girl from Algebra is either anorexic or bulimic." She said, I took a breath, "And her strange family is most definitely poor too." She added. Oh! OH! What did she just say?! Us?! POOR?! I'm sorry, but if I'm not mistaken, these boots are more expensive than this girl's house! Maybe I'll spent another 10 hours finding out more ways to kill her? I don't know. I just don't know.

"What are you mad about this time?" Edward asked,

"Poor? How would Rosalie act about this?" I said ignoring the question,

"How will I react about what?" Rosalie said while sitting with Emmett,

"You see that girl over there? The one with the dread locks wearing her long-sleeved magenta shirt?" I asked her quietly,

"Yeah. Why?"

"She just insulted the whole family in general then called us poor." I said, I could see it in her eyes that man, she was really mad now.

"What?" she asked practically breaking the table.

"You heard me."

"She wouldn't dare!"

"Well, she did."

"That little…" she said,

"Little what?"

"That little witch!" **(Censored. I think you know what I was going to put there.) **she yelled,

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, be ready tomorrow morning." She said,

The next morning we were in the living room, and Rosalie explained her plan.

"Bella, wear your red leather jacket you have too, not only is that antique, but it screams _money_!" she said, "And your black boots, with black skinny jeans, and blue tank top. The most expensive ones you have." She said, and I got changed within 1 second I added a family air loom the diamond necklace I had. Then I got back to the living room.

"Nice touch with the necklace. I forgot you had that." Rosalie told me,

"Thanks." I said smiling,

"Alice, wear that yellow mini dress with black tights, add black boots and diamond earrings too." She said, "Oh! And your Gucci bag and shades!" she added, "You too, Bella." She added, I went to get the bag and wore the shades Alice and I came back in the same time. Rosalie was just explaining why we have to dress like this.

"Anyways! Boys, wear your white shirts, black leather jackets, shades, the most expensive black jeans you have, and your custom Converse you guys have!" she ordered then they left, and she changed. They came back in 3 seconds.

"What's next?" I asked,

"We get our most expensive cars and drive to school individually. Bring your ownership papers to prove that we own it." She said,

"The one with the Taser security?" Emmett asked,

"Yes." She said, then they looked at me because I have massive self-control, they were seeing if I'd approve with it.

"It sounds like a pretty good plan and I don't really care if she drops dead by going too near our cars." I said,

"Wow. That's new. I never thought she'd actually say that." Emmett said,

"What? I hate the witch." **(Censored again, review if you actually want me to type them cursing or if you're okay with it.)** I said,

"Wow. She must've gotten on your nerves."

"Yeah you see when I told you what she said, I didn't tell you what she did." I said,

"What did she do?"

"It's in the past. And I don't want to talk about it." I said,

"Okay." They all said except for Edward, I could tell he didn't me keeping secrets from him. So he was mad now, the fact that really ticked him off, is the fact she told everyone I had an eating disorder and she called me ugly and I didn't care. At all.

We were going to school individually. Alice called so I thought it was a six-way call. But it was just her and me.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school, Bells?"

"Yes, Alice. I don't care if she throws things at me, all I care about is my family." I said,

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"I'll call the others, to let them know what she might throw. And I mean literally."

"Literally?!"

"Yup. They're joining in 3…2..1."

"What's up Alice?" they all said,

"Well… just going to let you know, Princess Pickle is going to throw things at us."

"Literally?!" they all said, Alice giggled,

"That's exactly what Bella said!" she said,

"Speaking of Bella. Is she in this call?" Rosalie asked,

"Yeah. She is."

"Why's she so quiet?" Emmett asked,

"Because she's Bella. She usually quiet." Alice pointed out,

"Well… if she really is listening we're arriving at school." Jasper said,

"I know, Jasper, I'm right in front of you." I said,

"She is here." Emmett said,

"Not the point." I said, then we got in school.

"There she is." Edward said, referring to the princess, I think, or maybe he was referring to my bad mood.

"Get ready for the things she might throw at us." Alice said, and we parked our cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**That's the end of this episode. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow if you haven't. Have a splendid, amazing, super, fantastic day! Bye! –TwilightLover156 **


	3. Chapter 3:Batgirl

Bella's POV- We parked our cars together, and we warned them about the Tasers. Showed the principal our ownership papers and told him about the Tasers too. He announced it, and we left to go to class. Princess Pickle went up to me while the teacher was out.

"Why isn't it little Bella?" she said,

"What do you want?" I said, fiercely to her,

"I want you to know I'll be watching."

"Watching me? Wow, second day and I already have a fan? Do you want an autograph and a photo?" I said,

"Don't play stupid. I know you're bulimic or anorexic."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I want to do is to help people get _out_ or the illnesses you just mentioned." I said, playing dumb.

"Don't be stupid." Placing her hands on my table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said,

"You will." She said, then, the bell rang, and I left. I heard whistles from boys all the way to the time I was in the cafeteria, I sat down with Rosalie and Emmett this time.

"Did you hear about the showcase tonight?" Rosalie said,

"Showcase? That's a first. Never expected Forks to have a showcase." I said,

"I know, right?" she said, then suddenly a soccer ball was thrown at me I caught it before it hit me though.

"Anybody owns this soccer ball?" I said standing up, and everyone looked at Princes Pickle, and I threw it back to her. "Be careful, now. Someone can get hurt." I said, on the last sentence, I highlighted the word _someone_. Then I sat back down.

"Wow, Bella. That was… fierce of you." Emmett said, smiling.

"Well she's getting one my nerve."

"Never thought you had it in you. With your self-control and all."

"I always had it in me. I just don't like to use it so much."

"Huh." They said then Edward, Jasper and Alice sat down.

"What happened?" Edward asked,

"Bella was just awesome. That's what happened." Emmett said,

"Princess Pickle threw a volleyball at Bella." Rosalie said, Edward looked at me, I sighed.

"And then I caught it, then threw it back at her. She caught it." I said,

"You missed the thing you told her." Emmett said,

"I don't like repeating myself."

"She said, 'Be careful, now. _Someone_ might get hurt.'" Rosalie said,

"It was−" Emmett was interrupted by a… _bowling ball_?

"Emmett, look out!" I said, he dodged the bowling ball by a close call.

"Thanks, Bells." He said,

"No Problem." I said,

"WHO BRINGS A BOWLING BALL TO SCHOOL?!" Rosalie snapped she was standing up, the whole cafeteria laughed,

"Rose. You should stay calm." I warned her,

"I will _not _stay 'calm'!" she protested, "She threw a bowling ball at my boyfriend's head!"

"Deal with it!" Princess Pickle said standing up too,

"Okay." I said, I stood up, "Don't try that again, you hear me?" I said as she was getting ready to throw another ball. "I don't think you do."

"What are you going to do about it?!" she said,

"I'm going to tell everyone a little secret. I know you are a runaway child, I know you were put in foster care, I know you're insecure and all that crap, but you have no excuse to bring 10 basketballs, 5 volleyballs, and 3 bowling balls in school to throw at my family. And I know you were expelled from 5 other schools, that's why you keep moving, and I know for a fact, that you better lay off." I said then sat down. Rosalie sat down too.

"H- What?" Edward said,

"Experience." I said,

"How?"

"Alice will explain that to you in a minute. I have to get to class all the way to the other side of the school." I said, getting up,

"What more are you hiding from me?" he asked, I sat down again, "I know about your play when you were 9 years old, I know you can sing, I know almost everything about you. What are you hiding?" he asked,

"There's a reason for why I hide things. I hate hiding things from you, you and I both know that. But I don't like talking about the past." I said, "See you later." I said, I kissed him on the forehead and I left, I knew for a fact my class didn't start for another 5 minutes, I got to the bathroom, I transformed myself into human, pumping blood. Tears started swelling in my eyes, thinking about the past. Too much about the past. All I told them is when I was a newborn I left my family. My everything. While really, I was out for vengeance. Vengeance to the man who "_killed_" my Parents right in front of me, Alice and Emmett. The man escaped from jail, he was facing the death penalty. I was a vigilante for awhile. What I said to the bully, those were the same lines I've said to the criminals I've fought with. Who I've drank from. Then I decided it would come to an end, that I must destroy that monster that was inside of me. I never knew it would rise again. Me, the monster that was me screaming at me to kill the girl for her ways. That was batgirl.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Exit

Bella's POV- This necklace I wore, my necklace of _lies_. A souvenir of my wrong doings. The only thing that reminds me to stop. I got this from my 2nd, and last criminal. I never wanted that monster to rise again. I went to class. Normal. Then came lunch.

Alice was the only one who knew about my vigilante strike. Did she tell anyone?

"Hey." I said,

"Hi." They all said except Edward, I lowered my shield, _Edward? Edward I know you can hear me. I just want you to know I'm sorry. And did Alice tell you?_ I thought, he moved his eyes into a "no". _Can I tell you in Biology. The class where I almost destroyed you for the first time on this same day, in case you don't remember._ I thought, he sighed, and it seemed so fast, the bell rang and Edward and I went to Biology.

"What happened? What aren't you telling me?" he asked,

_When I left. When I was a newborn, I left my family. I left everything… _I explained everything to him in my mind with videos in my mind playing back. I ended it with the words; _Do you still love me? Or have I scared you away?_ I thought. Mr. Stanely, started to teach and Edward hasn't said anything, _I'm sorry._ I thought with my shield down. Then I put it up, Mr. Stanely dismissed the class a bit early and Edward pulled me out to my locker.

"Of course I still love you. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked,

"I didn't know how you'd react. I was scared… I'm so stupid. I was so stupid, what was I thinking?"

"Those things you said."

"They were things I told the criminals."

"Oh. What about we ditch the rest of school?" he asked,

"Edward… I don't know."

"Come on."

"There's just 2 hours left. Can we wait that long?" I asked, he shrugged and we laughed.

**2 hours later after school**

Edward met me in the parking lot where the others were waiting, Emmett was fighting with Rose, Jasper joined Emmett, Alice joined Rose.

"What is going on?" I asked,

"We were just debating on whether or not to have an epic exit."

"Epic exit?" Edward asked,

"Smoke coming out as we drive our cars out in a horizontal line, in slow motion!" Emmett said then he and Jasper high-fived."

"Sounds awesome." Edward said, so he was in the guys. I shook my head,

"You guys are insane!" I said,

"Exactly!" the girls said,

"No!" I said,

"Ha! She's on our side!" the girls said,

"But he's our side!" the boys said,

"Okay! How about we flip a coin?" I asked, "Or ask Alice who wins?" I suggested,

"She's on the girl's team of course she'll say the girls win."

"What else you want to do, either one of you forfeit, and go to our side or we can do this all day."

"Good luck."

"_I _don't need it." I said, I knew exactly what to do.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie said, I smirked.

"This is going to be interesting." Alice said also smirking. I let my shield down. And thought the following: _Edward, if you don't come to our side and give up with this "epic exit" thing, let me just plan __**my**__ night. Shall I need to go there?_ I thought,

"Don't you dare, Bella." He said,

_Let's see, first, I'll go for a hunt, __**alone**__ of course. Then, I'll go do the laundry, also __**alone**__. Then, I'll go take a long hot and warm shower, with the door locked, __**alone**__ too. Then I'll go change into your favourite blue mini dress, with black leggings, and go out to Rosalie and Alice and read books, style each other's hair, and nails, then listen to your favourite music in the sound proof room, __**without you**__._ I thought.

"Bella!" he said,

_What else is there to do after that? Oh, Visit that 24-hour cinema! You know one of the 100. And we'll watch The Host or some dramatic movie. Maybe your favourite? __**Without you**_. I thought.

"What's more important to you, Edward? Me or your exit?" I asked, that would've done it.

"Answer correctly, Edward." Rosalie and Alice said, smirking.

"Dammit!" he said, "Sorry guys! No epic exit!" he said then he walked beside me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I said,

"Anything for you." He said to me.

And we left, Edward and I had our own cottage


	5. Chapter 5: Deal

Bella's POV- (2 days later) That was the last straw! Sure, make fun of me, but do _not_ make more fun out of my family and make them feel bad! Actually, horrible! I hated to say this, but I think it's time for the return of the bat. One already tinkered with. I won't be drinking from the girl, her attitude is so… bitter. I'll sneak out at day, as a human, when it's sunny, since they can't follow me. I said I was going off hunting using contacts for my black eyes, and make-up for the bags. I left and removed my contacts and wore my bat suit. Alice knew what was going on and she was completely okay with it. I told her to keep it a secret. Edward would tell me it was too dangerous and all of them would stop me, I told Alice, because I knew I could trust her and she really, really, _REALLY_ hated this girl.

I waited in a cave until night fall, I covered my scent with one of a human, I looked around the city of Port Angeles, I thought I was a bank robbery, so I looked closer, it was, Princess Pickle? Robbing a bank?! I took a picture with my phone, I smirked and she ran into an alley, where I swooped down in front of her.

"You shouldn't play games." I said disguising my voice.

"Are you with the cops?" she said, "if not, what's it to 'ya?" she said, I laughed,

"Cops? Please, I'm your worst nightmare come to life." I said, and I flipped her on her back, "You might wanna stay down, it's easier than running." I said, and went back home in my normal clothes, removed make up and no contacts, I put my bat suit in my old back pack, and I buried it 6 feet down inside the cave.

Alice was in my room waiting for me, I went in using the window,

"Did you see the bank robbery? Did you see the robber?" she asked too quiet for the others to hear.

"Where are the others?" I asked,

"Edward's out in the library, Emmett's in the gym, Rosalie's in the salon, Carlisle's checking the victims of the robbery, and Esme is in the mall with Rosalie." She said,

"Then, yes and yes." I said,

"I knew it!" she said,

"She won't be bothering us for a while." I said, then frowned,

"What's wrong, sis?" she asked,

"I feel _horrible_. Like I've done something… _wrong_. You know? I mean I've just helped putting someone behind bars, ruining her life! I feel so _guilty_." I said, she hugged me,

"You did something good, Bells. She killed hundreds of people in the bank, and you're saving more lives." She said, then pulled away.

"I know. It's just the feeling…" I said,

"I know." She said, "Can you do me a favour?" she asked,

"What?" I asked,

"I want a son. I want one Bells, like Renesmee." She said,

"That's impossible." I said,

"Unless, you change me to human while I…" she said,

"Say no more." I said, "You helped me so I'll help you. Are you sure though? You're going to have to be human until the end of the birth."

"I'm sure."

**-2 days later after the deal-**

Bella- *vampire*

Alice- *human*

Bella's POV- I was just trying my hardest not to switch to human. It takes a lot of work not to use your powers for yourself. Let alone use _2_ powers on someone else! This was getting a bit tiring!

"Bella?" Alice asked,

"Hmm?" I responded,

"Can I ask you something?" she asked,

"Go ahead." I said,

"How can you stand being human for so long?!" she asked, it has been 2 days since I changed her into a human. "I'm tired of not being a vampire." She said,

"Alice, it has only been two days, and you're not doing much. Not yet, at least. So you relax about it. I'll do the transferring. And you are actually keeping me awake by not letting me be human. If I was, I'd be knocked out by now." I said,

"Why?" she asked,

"Well, because using a power on someone else is tiring. Let alone using _2_ powers!" I said,

"You can take your powers back, you know." She said,

"That's nice of you Alice, but that would kill your child." I said, then there was breaking news about a hostage.

"Great another one." Edward said,

"Yeah." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he said,

"Alice asked me to buy her some new maternity clothes. She doesn't like what she's wearing, she prefers bright colours." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay." He said and he stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun." He said,

"I will." I said, then left. I got to my cave as I tracked down the hostages. I put on my suit as it was night, and I glided through the darkness.

* * *

**Please; Follow, Favorite, and Review me! I want to know what do you think. Maybe, tell some friends about the story. I wouldn't mind. ~TwilightLover156**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

Bella's POV- I looked at everything in my new detective vision, they were armed with snipers? But they were standing? Amateurs. I smirked, this was going to be easy. After I took them out one by one, I freed the hostages.

"Thank you!" they said

"Don't mention it. Go outside, there are police outside."

"Won't the prisoners get away?" one of them said,

"I handcuffed them." I said, then left.

I got home, with some new maternity clothes for Alice. I got back and sat beside Alice,

"Here you go." I said, then gave it to her,

"Thanks Bella." She said and changed into the pink one, "I love this one!" she said, and sat down again,

"I thought you would." I said, "Where's Edward?" I asked,

"Oh um… I thought _they_ called you."

"What? Who is _they_?" I asked,

"Darling, uhm… guess what princess did today." She said,

"No. No. No. No. No. NO!" I said,

"I'm sorry." She said,

"No! She didn't!" I said,

"It was on the news!" she said,

"It was a fake! It must've been!" I denied,

"I recorded it." She said, and she showed it to me.

"No… no… I refuse to believe it! It's impossible!" I said,

"I'm so sorry." She said,

3 days later (Bella and the actual Forensic Anthropologist fought because Bella wanted to try solving the case)

"There's nothing new!" she said,

"Dr. Kathy, you must let me investigate." I said,

"This is _stupid_." She said. Stupid? We were talking about my lover's death, and you're calling _this_ stupid?!

"Dr. Kathy, this was the person I loved! You really think you wouldn't do the same?!" I said, I snapped, and she just stayed quiet. I continued investigating.

"I found it. How can I be so stupid?" I said,

"What?" she asked,

"This is _not _Edward Cullen."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Edward's cheekbones are more defined." I said,

"Everything changes when you grow." Dr. Kathy said,

"Not Edward." I muttered under my breath,

"What was that?" she asked,

"Nothing. Uhm… and the size…" I said, "How tall did you say this body was?" I asked,

"5 feet 11 inches." She said,

"Edward was and is 6 feet 3 inches." I said,

"So you're saying…"

"It's either Edward shrank or this is _not_ Edward Cullen." I said, "And the killer is not Pri… I mean… Julie Collins."

"How could you know that?" she asked,

"The fingerprinting, the knife used to behead the victim, it wasn't her knife." I said,

"She could have borrowed it."

"Everyone has a knife in their house, Dr. Kathy, if someone to borrow a knife they would ask why." I said,

"So, someone was framing her." She said,

"Yes. I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow." I said then left. I opened the door and got in the house, everyone looked at me.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked,

"Good news. It's not Edward!" I said, cheerfully, and they all cheered and Esme hugged me then she pulled away.

"And bad news." I said, then their smiles faded away, "That means Edward's missing and it's either…" I said,

"We get it." Alice said, then Emmett turned on the tv and there's a crime going on, another hostage.

"I'll be right back." I said then left into the cave and glided again. This was not the time for me to be saving lives, I need to find Edward.


	7. Chapter 7: Cure

Bella's POV (2 days later)- He checked in a hospital! I smiled to know where he was, but I don't know why he was there. Why couldn't he just come home? I grabbed my coat, my bag, and my cell, and I got out that door. I asked what room he was in, the receptionist gladly told me, but I had to put on a hazard suit. I put one on and I got in the room, while the doctors left.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, I sat down.

"I wanted to see you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I've been calling hospitals, inns, hotels, motels, and everywhere you can check in nationwide asking if you've checked in, ever since you sort of… left." I said,

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Why are you here?"

"Tell me what's been going on, first." He said I told him and I came into the latest thing, just not the bat thing.

"I practically stopped school, I got a job as a forensic anthropologist." I said,

"Wow."

"I know." I said,

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." I said, because I knew it was time,

"What?"

"Don't over-react." I said,

"Go ahead."

"I am the same _monster_ I was when I was a newborn, the bat. But… I don't drink their blood anymore. I just incapacitate them and let the police get them for me." I said, his face was suddenly straight. "I… I should go. I have a _murder_ to solve." I said, then as I was walking out the door, I felt a sudden hotness rise in the room, I looked back at him and his temperature, 103.2 degrees! I knelt beside him,

"You never answered me." I said, and he just stayed quiet, he was starting to sweat, "Why are you here?" I asked,

"Because I have a disease. With no cure. I'm going to die. But absolutely you're not going to last long, either." He said, that hurt me,

"You're not going to die!" I said,

"I will!"

"I won't let that happen!" I said,

"It's not in your power!"

"I can figure something out!"

"You won't when you're busy just keeping yourself in danger!"

"So what? So what if I die?! I'm not going to let that happen to you!"

"I'm not going to last without you."

"I'm _not_ going to last without you. That's why I'm going to the lab." I said,

"What happened to your performance job?" he asked,

"That died when you died too." I said, then I left. I could hear him calling my name. I went to the lab, I found some old books. I started making a semi-sure, it would slow down the process. I made it then I went back to the hospital. I explained to the doctors that it would help, they let me try it. I went in his room.

"This might taste bad. Open your mouth." I said, he opened it and I put it in and he swallowed, his temperature started to go down, and he started to move a bit better, and his heart started to go back to normal. He observed it then looked back at me.

"I wouldn't say it was your best dish, but thank you." He said, I smiled, then it disappeared, "What?" he asked.

"It's only temporary." I said,

"The more time I have."

"I will get the cure." I said,

"I know." He said, "Just don't kill yourself doing it."

"No promises." I said,

* * *

**2 weeks later (Bella found the person who made the disease and is now trying to convince him to give the antidote.)**

"You have to give me the antidote!" I said, he stayed quiet. "What if this was someone you love? Someone you know! Would you let them die?!" I asked,

"I'm not giving you the antidote." He said,

"HE DID NOT DESERVE THIS!" I yelled at him, "He did nothing to you! Nothing! And you're just going to stand there and watch him die?!" I said, I could swear my eyes were going fury red, he stayed quiet. I took the needle with the semi-antidote I gave Edward. I let my shield down and let Edward read my thoughts, he held my hand and shook his head. "I just want him to understand the situation." I said,

"What are you going to do?" the man asked, I injected it into his neck, as I put it, the semi-antidote, in a needle earlier.

"What have you done?" he asked,

"Will you give me the antidote now?" I asked, "If you don't you both die." I said,

* * *

**Will he give the antidote? And after if he does, Will Edward convince Bella to go back to school? If he doesn't, What will Bella do about it? I have futures to both sides. There's no telling what I will pick...**

**So Review, Follow and Favorite! ~TwilightLover156**


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Before I start. I want to say something. I don't own Twilight, okay? *tearing up* Stephenie Meyer does. And also, WARNING this is a sad episode. And I want to add music. So here this is a youtube link so add it before it. /watch/?v=zsf5sfuy0CA**

* * *

Bella's POV- He gave me the cure and I injected it into Edward, and his heart monitor went flat. My eyes filled with tears.

"No… no… No… Please NO!" I yelled, "No please! Don't leave!" I said, as I cried, "Don't leave me here…" I said, "no…" I muttered while crying harder putting my head down on his bed, why? Why him?! I held his hand, one last time as I cried harder, Why must I be a failure?

"Come back up. Baby, please. Come back! Please! Come back! Please come back!" I yelled into the bed crying, My heart, my non-living heart broke into one million pieces.

"You told me you'd be with me Forever and Always. Why are you leaving me here to rot?" I said, as Alice came to me rubbing my back,

"Is he…" she said, I ignored it, I didn't want to acknowledge it! He couldn't be dead! Please don't be dead… I kissed his forehead, and a tear fell on Edward's precious, beautiful face.

"Here's to everything, coming down to nothing. Here's the silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going, thought I'd be with you forever, now, I don't know anymore." I said, under my breath, as Alice hugged me, everyone else came in, hugging me, as I fell to my knees hugging myself. And the person who gave me this… thing, came in, that monster! They all looked at him, with hating faces and he looked at me crying on the floor, and he smirked. HE SMIRKED?! I was going to kill that little monster! I looked at him,

"You did this." I said,

"Now, now, Bella calm down." Alice said,

"Calm down? He killed the person I loved and you want me to calm down?" I snapped, and the man started to look at me sadly, I looked at the guard,

"Permission to hit him?" I asked, and the guard nodded. As I hit the man, so strong that he went unconscious and he was taken away, as I walked away,

"She's in so much pain." I heard Jasper say,

"There are more victims." Dr. Kathy said,

"Let's get to work." I said,

**2 weeks later**

I've been burying myself in work, so much lately. If there's anything, I'll stop these crimes. Then they came in, wearing black.

"Bella." Carlisle said,

"What is it?" I said, while working, "Fresh broken bone." I told Dr. Kathy. She nodded.

"It's time." Carlisle said,

"I have bodies to examine." I said,

"You haven't gone home in 2 weeks Bella, you haven't eaten, _he_ wouldn't like it." Alice said, I have a trick of expanding my thirst. I can go months without hunting.

"_He_ wouldn't even want you to be here." Rosalie said, I froze for a second then, got back to working. I've been wearing the same clothes, black, for a whole two weeks. I went to a hotel every so often to take a shower everyday, but that only takes 5 mins. To get in, take a shower, put on my clothes, and leave.

"We have to go to the funeral." Alice said,

"I don't want to go." I said,

"Bella…" Jasper said,

"If I go, that would mean, I was accepting the fact he was dead. I don't want to go." I said, "That would be me giving up." I said, I could feel they looked at each other as I worked, then Alice pulled me aside.

"Bella." She said,

"I have to get back to work." I said,

"Listen." She said, and I listened,

"I have to put this picture…" she said, showing me a picture I took of Edward, while we were in the meadow, "On a wonderful man's grave today. And I need a friend. I can't do this alone, Bella. I need you there. We all do. So grab something to put on that grave. We only ask you to come. Not to accept his death." Alice said, "Just come." She begged, "Please?" she continued. Why couldn't they see, I wanted to be alone? Was it too hard to imagine? Hadn't I made it clear? Then, Esme went up to me,

"We all miss you." She said,

"Let me go get something, then I'll go." I said, going to my office, I had a vase of lilac I experimented on it a week ago. I made a new kind of flowed, it had a honey-yellow circle on the middle of each flower, that circle, smelled like honey.

"They're so beautiful, what are they?"

"Lilac I experimented on. The circles are honey-yellow. And it adds a honey smell." I said,

"Honey and Lilac." Esme said,

"Edward's favourite." Alice mentioned.

Even if this was a joke. It wouldn't help the fact that I went through this. I'd be pissed and happy at the same time. Mostly mad though, why wouldn't he tell me if this was a joke? Why wouldn't he just, tell me?

We went off to the funeral. This was _heart-breaking_. It was _hard_. But I stayed _strong_.

* * *

**How sad… Don't worry. More surprises to come. Happier ones! Follow, Favourite, and Review! ~TwilightLover156**


	9. Chapter 9: Prank War

Bella's POV- There was a piano there. And Alice nudged me to play. I shook my head. I didn't want to play here. I didn't want to play _ever_. I didn't want to play whether it was at home. I didn't want to play without him. Not without _him_. I never wanted to play again.

"Come on, Bella. I miss your singing." Esme said, Oh, I knew I forgot something. I didn't want to sing here. I didn't want to sing _ever again_. I didn't want to sing at home. I didn't want to sing without _him_. I never want to sing again. Yeah, _never_. Not until I see him. Not his dead body, him. Alive. Moving. Speaking. Listening. Then, all the memories that I have been ignoring just came rushing to me, the time when I was upset, and I was crying on the couch. And he came and knelt in front of me, and he hummed my lullaby, that calmed me down.

The time I was so depressed and didn't know how to express it and he told me to sing it out and play. Everything, the good, the bad, the grey. The bad ones that he turned to good. _Everything_.

"Please Bella. My baby wants to hear you sing." Alice said, I forgot she was pregnant. She led me to the black grand piano. As I played and sang _Forever and Always by Taylor Swift on Piano_.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye. And we caught onto something, I hold onto the night. You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby, what happened? Please tell me. 'Cause one second it was perfect. Now you're half way out the door.

"And I stare at the phone. He still hasn't called. And then you feel so low. You can't feel nothing at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always. Oh, and it rains in your bedroom when everything is wrong. It rains when you're here. And it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.

"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest? Made you run and hide like a scared little boy? I looked into your eyes, thought I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure. So here's to everything coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore. And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called, and then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all, and you flashback to;

"When he said forever and always. And it rains in your bedroom when everything is wrong, it rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it baby. I don't this so, oh oh oh…" I sang.

As the tears stroll down, as I heard Esme, Rosalie and Alice crying. I continued to sing. The song, for _him_. And for Alice, but when I looked at the guys, other than Carlisle, they were smirking?

"Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything? Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything? Back up, baby back up," By this time the tears were unstoppable I was crying. Begging.

"Please back up, oh back up, back up, baby back up.

"'Cause it rains in your bedroom when everything is wrong. It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. I was there when you said forever and always.

"And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all, and you flashback to;

"When we said forever and always. 'Cause it rains in your bedroom, when everything is wrong. It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always, yeah" I finished and I noticed the tears were on the piano. I wiped it off with a handkerchief. And I stood beside Alice and Esme. I heard Emmett and Jasper giggling, I looked at them,

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing." They said, then suddenly, I could feel Edward's Powers, I could only feel those of who were alive. He. Was. Alive?

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath,

"Oh no. I forgot she could feel powers of _alive_ vampires." Emmett whispered to Jasper,

"The prank is gonna go horribly wrong." Jasper whispered back, my head snapped up and I looked at them,

"Prank?" I said through my teeth,

"Bells, relax, we were having a prank war that we didn't include you in since you are way powerful." Emmett said,

"This. Was. A. Prank." I said, through my teeth,

"Yeah. Girls vs. Boys." He said, I glared at them and Rosalie stopped crying, then, we saw Edward come through the forest, that's why the casket was closed,

"Did _he _know about this?" I said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes." Emmett said,

"Emmett!" Jasper scolded him,

"What? She gave me the 'I-know-so-don't-lie-to-me-look'!" he said, "It could make anyone confess to murder." He said, I swear I was going fury red,

"This. Is. All. A. Prank?" Rosalie and I said,

"Yes." They said looking down as everyone ran to Edward except for Rosalie and I. I was too busy, being extremely angry, that I could kill someone. I just gave him a death glare. And I went towards them, Alice and Esme were happy, and everyone looked at me,

"I have a surprise for you too, guys. Just watch out, don't mess with something with claws." I said, to them, I went home, to the garage, I painted all of Emmett's, Edward's, and Jasper's cars pink with red hearts on it and I turned their rooms to ice, and I dyed their clothes pink and purple. With temporary dye. And put purple dye in their shampoo. And their shoes, are now, girl sneakers, I did these with Alice and Rosalie, I about ourselves and Esme and Carlisle air plane tickets to Alaska.

And the guys went home.

"Why don't you guys take a shower? You guys smell." Rosalie said, and they did and we heard them yell,

"What the−" they yelled and they came down wearing the same clothes they wore earlier, but with purple hair.

"I hope you like your cars too! We worked _really_ hard on it." Alice said, and they looked at the cars, and they were shocked, so shocked, they were speechless.

"And we agreed, were not going to touch you, or see you, until you defrost your rooms, remove the die and remove the paint." I said, and they looked at me, "That would be a month or so." I said,

"And while you do that. We are going on vacation. Later!" Alice said and we went to our cars, and we went off to Alaska.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! What a turn of events! That's what you get for pranking a lion! Follow, Favourite, and Review! ~TwilightLover156**


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Arrival

**1 month later**

Bella's POV- We were going home from our vacation and when we landed, I told them I would meet them there. They left to go home as I went to the meadow. I sat down and just, cried. I needed to cry. I needed I good cry. I felt arms around me. And a head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." His velvet voice said, I turned to face him with my puffy eyes.

"Why did you do that to me? Why? I worked so hard, I was so worried! I felt so bad when you _'died'_ I didn't even wanna go to your funeral _because_ I felt so bad." I said and I kept rambling on and then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry." He said,

"You can't do that to me. You can't." I said crying into his shoulder as he stroked my hair,

"I'm _really_ sorry." He said,

"Don't do that to me again." I begged,

"I won't." he said, I hugged him tight.

"I love you." I said,

"I love you." He replied, and we pulled away. "I promise to tell you next time." He said,

"I'm sure you will. Unless you want more pink and purple dye. And your cars in the bottom of the ocean." I said and we both laughed.

"You never get me bored." He said, "That's something I love about you." He said,

"I love _everything _about you. Except for the fact you go behind my back, think you were dead, not once, but twice." I said, and we laughed again.

"Can we play a game?" he asked,

"What game?" I asked, "A little childish of you, though. I mean, come on! A game?" I asked, he laughed.

"Hide and seek. You hide, I seek." He said,

"I can turn invisible, you know." I said,

"I know." He said, then, closed his eyes, and started counting. I turned invisible and ran. I ran into the mountains, when we spoke when I just moved here. I saw blood, human blood. I turned visible again. The smell revolted me, so I followed it. It led to a taller mountain. Where I saw a body, of a little blonde girl, 15 years old tops, already dead, eyes open, blue, and her mouth in a screaming position, so pale.

"Edward!" I yelled, this was by far, the most painful body I've ever seen. So many scars and stab wounds. "EDWARD!" I yelled louder, bones sticking out of her body. Tears threatening to fall. He came to my side immediately, I saw someone in the corner of my eye, laughing, and pointing at the dead body and my reaction. I gave them I death glare as they turned to shock. I looked at Edward.

"Go wear some jackets and sweaters, and get me 2 of my jackets, I need to make a very important phone call." I said, he nodded and got the things in a blink of an eye. I wore them and I dialled Kathy's number and told her where and she said she'd be here. I caught the boy and I made him sit down by the dead body. When Kathy got here, she asked how we stumbled across it.

"We were hiking and we stumbled across the body, I saw that boy," I said pointing at the boy, "laughing and pointing at the body not so far." I said,

"The wounds and the appearance. Does it look all too familiar to you?" she asked,

"Blondie… Oh… the umm…" I said scratching my head signalling, _protective boyfriend, can't say_. She nodded,

"Exactly." She said,

"You don't think it's the same. A pattern. I mean, Brownie, Blondie, Brownie, Blondie." I said, was I really using pastries for hair,

"The next victim is a Brownie." Kathy said, she caught on, good.

"I looked into her records earlier by the description you gave me, she was an A+ student."

"He's going after the brainiacs?" I asked,

"Exactly." She said,

"She stopped school to be a…"

"Chemist in the Science Department of Yale." We said,

"He's going after people who stopped school to get jobs for smart people?" I asked,

"You stopped class, right?" she asked me,

"Yes." I said, _don't even think about it Kathy! Really!_ I screamed in my thoughts,

"Bella…" Edward whispered, _I'm busted aren't I? Let me guess, no leaving the house without an escort, and someone drives me to work, drives me home, work is the only time I can go out. Right?_ I thought with my shield down,

"You should go home, Bella." Kathy said, I sighed,

"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded,

"Be on your guard." She said,

"Trust me, Kathy. My boyfriend caught your hint. I'm going to be under his eye 24/7." I said, she laughed, as Edward and I got into his Volvo.

"Yes. Bella. You guessed right." He said, I groaned,

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said,

"Just a precaution." He said, then drove light speed to his house. We got inside, I was a little ticked off, I mean, I'm _not _15! Why am I under house arrest?

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked,

"I'm _fine_, sis." I said, then I went upstairs to our, mine and Edward's, room. A few minutes later, Alice came in,

"He's only worried." She said,

"I get it. Okay? I know. But I'm not 15. I just don't get why am I under lock down. I can take care of myself." I said, she laughed,

"Bella, you were never 1-15, you were _always_ 21. The responsible one." She said,

"Exactly my point." I said, listening to music.

"Bella." She warned, me being well, _me_. I ignored it.

"If all I'm going to be able to do is work, then come back here, I'm going to go insane! I've done more dangerous things! Example when I was a new born." I said,

"Bella, relax."

"I mean I don't get how everything and everyone has to be on guard for me! I hate it! Everyone on the verge of death because of me!" I said. I took a deep breath, then relaxed.

"Good." She said,

"Alice? Alice?" I asked, I was starting to feel this achy feeling, this sad, depression. As the memories of Edward's fake death wash over me.

"What?"

"Help." I said, as the pain grew stronger,

"What's wrong?" she said, as I screamed in pain, "Bella?!" she yelled, I screamed louder, everyone came bursting through the doors.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Alice yelled, panicking, I put my emotional shield up, however hard that was. I was spared from the pain for now. They all looked at me, as I was gasping for air.

"What was that?" Edward asked, as Esme went beside me.

"Why are you asking me? I. Don't. Know. How would I?" I said, "But I could be working on finding out. But I'm not allowed to leave without supervision." I added, I sat down on the couch with _Romeo and Juliet _in my hands, and earphones connected to my MP3 player, I read and listened at the same time. I don't know how long I was reading, but when my MP3 player got out of juice, I stopped.

I got downstairs, and there was a note, _Out hunting be back in a few._ I was alone. I made a snap decision, I left the house and went to the lab.


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Bella's POV- I snuck out of the house and went to the lab.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kathy said,

"I snuck out." I said,

"At this time of night? You know he's only human." She said. _Only Human_? Please.

"I know." I lied smoothly, "But I have to help other people first. There could be another girl out there, with a knife with her name on it." I said, putting on the latex gloves, and starting to examine the body. Until a certain person burst in through the doors an hour later.

"Bella." Alice said, I looked at her.

"He said I was available to go to work." I said,

"Bella, what's going on? You're not you anymore." She said, I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Alice, there's another girl out there. There could be. And that psychopath, has a knife with her name on it. Alice, I just can't let that go! I'm sorry. But I don't see myself in my list of responsibilities, you know that. I never have. I won't let that girl die," I said, my voice shaky, "because I wasn't doing my job." I finished. "You… uhm." I said, and coughed, "You should get home. Everyone would be worried about you and your baby. You're almost due." I said,

"Not for a few months." She said,

"But that baby's growing fast, Al." I said, I call her _Al_ when something is wrong.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said,

"I can't change that, can I?" I asked and she shook her head. I removed my gloves. I brought her to my office. "Stay here. Don't let anyone else in." I said,

"Of course, Bells." She said,

"You can use anything you want. Just don't open any files on my computer." I said, then I hugged her. After we pulled away, I thought something, _Out hunting, be right back._ The Note. My little sister didn't need to hunt. Did I do something? "They let you hunt?" I asked,

"No. I just went shopping during the period they hunt." She lied, she was nervous. "Fine! They did!"

"But you're human."

"Actually, you let go of that when Edward faked his death. I don't need to be human for the whole time, only the conception." She said,

"They let you hunt?" I asked,

"Bella… calm down."

"Do they have any idea how dangerous that is?! For the baby?!" I said, great. Now I was the one panicking. I went back to the house. I burst through the doors. "You let my little sister hunt?!" I yelled,

"Hello to you too." Emmett said, I looked at him, he pointed at Edward, "His idea." He said, I looked at him.

"It was the only way to get you home." Edward said, I chuckled sarcastically,

"Oh. Then, in that case, it's okay." I said, sarcastically,

"It was a lie." He said,

"Oh. So it wasn't bad enough that you had to fake your death, with a fake funeral, as a PRANK, you had to make me worry about my little sister too, huh?" I said, Emmett chuckled,

"Told you it was a bad idea." Emmett said,

"Jasper, calm her." Edward said, I put my emotional shield up.

"I can't." he said,

"Yeah. In case you forgot I have three shields remember? And lots more things to keep me safe. So _don't_ put me under house arrest, because I can take care of myself. And for another thing, I don't want _any_ interruptions when I'm at work, and I don't want _anybody_ to come and trick me at work, understood?" I said, harshly,

"Bella-" Edward said,

"She has a right to be angry." Esme said,

"I would be too." Rosalie added,

"Thank you." I said looking at them, then I planned to leave the house, but Emmett, Edward, and Jasper held me back, I teleported out. I got back to work. Because if anything, I would stop this psychopath and rip his head off. And, god, even my thoughts are angry. So no one, and I mean, no one, better annoy me. I hated feeling so under. Under this madness, even though I'm only doing my job. It's what I do. So what if I wanted to be a singer and gave up on that dream? At least I'm doing something for the greater good.

I worked for 16 hours straight.

"Don't you think it's time for you to go home?" Kathy said,

"I had a fight with my boyfriend. I'm not really sure I _want_ to go home for a while." I said,

"You need some sleep. You have bags under your eyes." She said, I was wearing my fake glasses and I told her my gold eyes were contacts. I must be very thirsty.

"No. It's fine."

"Fight or not, you've been working 16 hours straight. Relax a bit. You lock up, okay?" she said,

"Sure." I replied, then she left. I did need to hunt. So I left after 30 minutes, and I locked up, I hunted for an hour and I went back to work. After 2 hours, I went back home. Only to get my MP3 player and to change. But they seemed like they waited for me.

"Hello." I said, still not in a good mood.

"You feel better?" Alice asked,

"Far from it." I said, "How could I? I'm trying to catch a killer, it's not exactly a happy job. But, I do what I can. I have to go change. I have a… skull to examine when I get back." I said, I went upstairs, I wore a blue tank top with a navy green denim jacket, I wore my favourite skinny jeans, and my all-time favourite black converse. After, I ponytailed my hair, and I grabbed my MP3 player, shoulder bag, and ear phones. And I left, again. Who needs sleep anyways? I heard someone sigh behind me. Probably Edward. I was a bit hurt, how he didn't even try to stop me. I mean, sometimes you want it like in the movies, you know? I got in the car, and I drove away, with tears strolling down my cheek, I used one hand to cover my mouth to muffle my cry's volume, so they wouldn't hear me.

I just did this for all the memories I had, I once saw a massacre before my very eyes, he killed everyone except me. That was the day I was turned. I'm doing this because of where I've been. Not because of me. Because I wanna save someone. I am a monster. I'm dark. I've always been a dark and deep person. I decided to stop the car in a hidden pathway in the forest. I went for a short hike. I needed to _cry_. I heard someone coming.

"Edward?" I asked, I looked up.

"Bella." He said, with relief. I hugged him tight.

"I am so sorry." I said, crying, he hugged me back.

"Whatever for, love?" he asked,

"For being a monster. For being dark and deep. For _everything_." I said, and he stroked my hair,

"You're not a monster. You have a string of bright lights in you. You're still bright. And being deep is a good thing." He said to me, "I'm sorry for tricking you." He said, I shook my head, I cupped his face,

"You don't have to be. You just wanted me back. I was stuck in a hole and I couldn't get out. Until you saved me." I said,

"You didn't need my help."

"I did. Thank you for saving me." I said, while staring into his golden sparkly eyes, and he smiled the crooked smile,

"Can we get past everything?" he asked,

"I think we already have." I said, as we shared a kiss. And we pulled away. "But I have one more thing to apologize for. But it didn't involve the fight. Just the past couple of weeks." I said,

"What is it, love?" he asked,

"I'm sorry for not being the girl you met and fell in love with, I've changed, and I hope you forgive me. I'll try and change back." I said, he shook his head,

"You never changed, love. Like how I never changed the way I love you. You were just going through the nightmare of a human life. But do promise me something." He said, I nodded,

"Anything." I said,

"Promise me you'll make your Anthropology job a part time one and come back to school with me." He said, I nodded,

"I promise." I said,


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Past Everything

**2 months later**

Bella's POV- I've gone back to school. But I still work in the lab. I still have office, I still have the same salary. Everyone's happy at work, they don't have to see me suffer anymore and over-work myself. Everyone's happy at home, I'm back to the girl I once was. Happier. Edward and I are happier and stronger than ever.

"Mary!" Alice yelled, interrupting my thoughts much, Alice? Oh, and she had a wonderful baby girl a month ago. She still can't talk though, but she will. She named her; Mary Isabella Cullen-Hale. She named it after me, when I found out I was tearing up. I sighed and got downstairs,

"What did she do now?"

"She won't eat." She complained, I laughed,

"Alice, she's half-vampire. You're giving her human food." I said, "Try giving her some blood." I said, she looked at me with pleading eyes, I sighed, "I'll get it." I said, I got the bottle.

"Thanks, sis!" she said cheerfully, I needed to hunt anyway. I drank some elk, and I killed a mountain lion, I filled the bottle up and drank the left over. I got back to Alice.

"What did that poor shirt ever do to you?" she asked me,

"I'm sorry, I had to collect some blood remember? I got her favourite. Mountain lion." I said giving her bottle, Mary smiled at me, and drank it.

"How come she listens to you?" Alice said, I shrugged,

"Bewa." Mary said, we looked at her,

"What did she just say?" Alice said,

"Bewa." Mary repeated,

"Did she just say me name with w's instead of l's?" I asked,

"I think she just did." Alice said, feeling happy

"She just said her first word!" she yelled and squealed. Everyone rushed down,

"What did she say?" Esme asked,

"Bewa." Mary said, I looked at her, and she gave me the empty bottle, she started crying,

"I think she's still 'hungry'." Carlisle said, laughing,

"Alice it's your turn." I said,

"No. I'm staying here." She said, "Can you please." She said, I held up one finger, I teleported out, got more blood, and teleported back, and gave her the bottle.

"So what was her first word?" Esme asked again,

"She said it." Alice said,

"You mean her first word was…" Rosalie said,

"Bewa." Mary said completing her sentence, I looked at her, she smiled at me, and put her arms up, I picked her up, she was still drinking the bottle. She pointed down to the floor. I put her down, and she started to walk around. She walked up to Edward, "Edwawd." She said, he smiled, she went to Alice, "Mama." She said and hugged her legs. And she said everyone's names, and when she came to Jasper, "Dada." She said then hugged him.

It was Saturday and we invited the Denali Coven over, and they came within 2 hours. Mary was wearing a purple frilly dress, and purple sequin shoes. She looked like a little princess. She had green eyes, and wavy black hair.

"Bewa!" Mary yelled, I teleported in front of her.

"Yes, Mary?" I asked,

"Bwood pwease." She said, I sighed, I got her bottle,

"Go to the room where your parents are, I'll be back in 2 minutes." I said, she was smart for a month old, she nodded and left. I teleported out, got the blood, and teleported to the kitchen,

"Tanya, don't touch Edwawd." I heard Mary say, and everyone laughed, I got in, and gave her the bottle. And she drank it. I sat in between Tanya and Edward. And we were talking when Mary pulled my sleeve. She whispered so soft only for me to hear.

"Tew mama I'm sleepy pwease. She wooks busy and I didn't wanna tew hew." She said, I nodded,

"Alice. Don't you think it's time to tuck your daughter in? She's tired. And she said she didn't want to tell you because you seem like you're having fun." I said. Alice looked at her. And reached for her hand, Mary took it and they went upstairs.

"BELLA!" Alice called, I sighed and I teleported upstairs,

"What?" I asked,

"She wants you to sing a lullaby." She said, then went downstairs,

"What song do you want, sweetie?" I asked,

"The one that you sang fow me last time." She said, "Actually, one by the same pewson." She said, I smiled,

"I sang _Taylor Swift_ last time." I said,

"Yeah. Her!" she said, I laughed, "Pwease Auntie Bewa?" she asked,

"Anything, Sweetie. Now lie down." I said, and she did, I sang _The Lucky One_ by Taylor Swift and halfway through, she was asleep, I continued just to make sure.

"Goodnight, princess." I said,

"You have a pwetty voice, Auntie Bewa." She mumbled, obviously dreaming.

"Thank you." I whispered. I heard someone behind me.

"She has good ears." Edward said, I looked at him, I chuckled and shook my head,

"She does." I said,

"If she can tell you have a pretty voice she has good ears, well, you don't need good ears to know that." He said, I shook my head and looked down.

"As if. She's young. Opinions change." I said,

"Doubt hers will." He said, I rolled my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Tanya or Kidnapper? Or Both?

Bella's POV- After the night was spent talking at about 4:30 a mini-Alice woke up.

"BELLA! MOMMY!" she called,

"Well… that's our cue." Alice and I said, and we went upstairs.

"Yes, darling?" Alice asked,

"Mommy, can you change me into pink?" she asked, Alice squealed, and started to look through her closet. "Auntie Bella, can you sing for me?" she asked, I smiled, she was growing fast, by now she looks 3 and she can pronounce her consonants well.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want me to sing?" I asked, I forgot to say why I call her sweetie, it's because she smells like raw sugar. But, me being me, her blood revolts me. But I don't mind.

"_Stronger_ by _Kelly Clarkson_." She said,

"Where did you hear that?" Alice asked,

"I heard it on the radio yesterday." She said, "Well… actually I listened to it in Auntie's MP3 player when she got the blood. I went in her room when I was bored." She said,

"Don't go through my things next time, sweetie." I said, she giggled. I sighed. And I sang for her.

"Why didn't you become a singer, Auntie?" she asked, I laughed and shook my head,

"Well… I got a different job." I said,

"What job?"

"I'll tell you on another day, sweetie." I said, she changed into a long pink frilly dress with a black leather jacket, and she ran downstairs.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Alice asked me,

"I feel bad, Alice. I feel horrible." I said,

"Why?"

"We can't catch him, and there was another girl… another blonde he's changing his pattern, sis, and I can't stop him." I said,

"It's not your fault."

"I don't know that. No one does." I said, "And I just want to catch him so bad. I want to remove the monster inside of me." I said, she hugged me,

"There was never any monster." She said, then pulled away. "Now, I'll go downstairs. What do you want to do?" she asked, I shrugged,

"I need to take a long, relaxing walk, alone." I said, she nodded,

"5 PM, be back by then." She said than left. I went outside using the window.

A few hours later, while I was being human, just to think of one thing at a time. Someone grabbed me. And I saw someone who was in a mask and holding a knife. He stabbed me in the stomach. I went unconscious. I woke up, in a warehouse, small windows that I couldn't fit in. I was tied up. I was so tired, I couldn't access any of my powers except my shields were naturally on me. I was kidnapped.

Edward's POV- (2 weeks later) Bella was missing and we couldn't find her. Amazing! (note sarcasm) What's the use of being a vampire if we can't follow her scent? I'm so stupid! How could I let her run off like that?! Carlisle came in the room.

"We found her." He said, we all looked at him,

"She was in a warehouse, tied up, almost dead. She was in a pool of blood." He said, and I ran to the hospital. She looked so broken on that bed, but she was awake. I went inside of her room. She had a black eye, a broken leg, and her arms were covered with scars.

"Bella." I said, she looked up at me and her face lit up, but a few tears came out of her eyes. I went closer to her,

"Edward." She said with relief in her voice I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I thought I was never going to see you again. I was so scared. He... She, cut me and the men beside her kept on breaking my bones one by one and…" she said I pulled away, she was crying.

"Shh… everything's okay now." I told her,

"I am so sorry." She said, I held her hand, she squeezed mine.

"You don't have to be. I'm just glad you're okay." I said, than Mary came in, I sat on the chair. "She's been looking for you." I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Auntie!" Mary yelled and hugged her,

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Bella asked, I snickered,

"I'm good, what happened?" Mary asked,

"Nothing, sweetie." Bella told her,

"Are you going to be okay?" Mary asked crying.

"I'm going to be fine sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." Bella told her then hugged her again, when she pulled away she wiped of Mary's tears.

"Can you sing for me?" Mary asked her,

"What do you want me to sing?" Bella asked her,

"_Count on Me _by _Bruno Mars._" Mary said and Bella sang in her angelic voice.

**1 month later**

Bella's POV- This was getting sad, I was snapping at everyone. I decided to see a psychiatrist. So I went.

"So what's the problem?" she said, her name was Leilani.

"Well. I was kidnapped a month ago and ever since I've been getting mad at everyone, my boyfriend, my niece, my brother, my sister, my adoptive parents, my in-laws! And I hate it!" I said,

"That's good." She said, _Good?_

"Good?" I asked,

"Well you were taken against your will. You should be angry. Can you write or paint, or wrestle?" she asked, I scoffed,

"I paint, sing and write." I said,

"Can you take your anger out in your hobbies?" she asked,

"I didn't think of that." I said,

"That's what I'm here for." She said, when I got home, I went straight to the room and grabbed my sketchbook. I just drew. I didn't notice I drew the kidnapper's face. I looked at it, scared of what I drew. I ripped it off. And I threw it away. I looked at my past drawings, I added a new one, this one thinking of Edward and that's what came out. It was accurate. I drew the whole family right after. Then, I hid it under the cushion. I felt a lot happier now.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked when she passed by,

"I feel great!" I said smiling. Then I got an old leather notebook. I wrote what happened in calligraphy, along with how I felt. And how I feel now, I hid that too.

A few hours later, it was about midnight. Edward has been asking me how it was in the psychiatrist.

"It was good." I replied, "She gave me activities to do, so I feel a lot happier." I said,

"Not too cheerful, please. I don't want _three_ Alices in the house." He said then we laughed, he seemed to find my sketchbook. I was trying to grab it but he already opened it. I gave up and sat on the bed.

"Did you draw this?" he asked, I looked down.

"Maybe." I said,

"They're pretty good." He said,

"No they aren't. Accurate. But not good." I said,

"This one's my favourite." He said holding up my sketch of him doing the same pose he was doing in my sketch, I smiled. He saw the paper I crumpled in the trash, he got it, and looked at it.

"I drew the face of the kidnapper. I threw it in there." I admitted, my smile fading.

"But this is a photo of Tanya." He said, my head snapped up.

"What?" I asked, "No. That's the kidnapper."

"That's Tanya." He said,

"No! Impossible! That is the kidnapper!" I debated, we debated this for about 1 hour, until, "What if they're the same person?" I asked,

"No, Tanya wouldn't do that." He said,

"How about we call Kate and ask her, where was Tanya when I was kidnapped?" I asked,

"That's not a bad idea." He said, he called, and Kate confirmed my side, then he hung up.

"She wasn't home, then." I said,

"That doesn't necessarily mean she is the kidnapper! And plus, how would you know it's been what, a month or so." He said,

"How do I know? Simple, it rewinds. That moment rewinds in my head over and over again, that moment traumatized me and I don't forget easily. You try being taken against your will, and forget that person's face. When she looked at you in the eye and told you that she'd kill you." I said, I was becoming mad, I need to write again. Or paint, or whatever I need a source to get these feelings out. "I'm sorry." I said,

"It's fine." He said, I shook my head,

"No, no, it's not. I just fixed this. I shouldn't feel so mad." I said, I sighed, and got my notebook and I wrote a few more things.

"What's that?" he asked me,

"It's an activity the psychiatrist gave me. I need to have a source for all this madness. That's why I paint, sketch, sing, play… write." I said. And kept the notebook after I wrote. "This is insane. I was only lucky that I got away, after _they_ drugged me. There's another girl out there. Why couldn't I change back and just kill them right then and there?" I said, mad at myself this time. Edward sat beside me.

"There was nothing you can do. Like you said you were drugged and weak. There was nothing you can do, love." He said,

"I hate it when I'm too weak. I hate that feeling. It makes me feel responsible for whatever it was that I could've done better if I were stronger and it takes someone else's life in danger." I said,

"Mi amore." He said, _mi amore_ means _my love_ in Spanish. I looked at him, with tear filled eyes, "Nothing is for you to blame. _Nothing_. So don't start playing the blame game." He said, "Because no one is against you." He said, I nodded. He kissed the top of my head. I hugged him.


End file.
